


YOU ARE NOT MY DATE?!?

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry "accidentally" confuses Len as his date.





	YOU ARE NOT MY DATE?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I would like to thank Passion_flower who gave me this lovely idea. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry groaned "Guys please. I really don't need a date" he gave a pull at his tie to loosen a little. His best friend Cisco swatted his hand off and tightened the knot "Dude we back hell and back to find a awesome guy for you. Atleast be thankful"

To this Barry raised his eyebrow "For real? Hell and back? Thought you said he works in Iris's office

Iris giggled who was standing next to Cisco "Yes Barr! He does work in my office. But trust me there was a biiiiig line of guys waiting to go on date with him and guess what? He chose you"

"Didn't you say this was a blind date?" Barry asked confused "How can he choose me when he hasn't even seen me before?"

"I...I...told him how great kind and fabulous person you are" said Iris. She did not mention that how she begged the man to go out with her friend because apparently Barry was too shy to ask anyone out. So she and Cisco had planned this blind date for him as the office guy seemed good enough for their friend.

Barry scoffed "Atleast tell me his name" Iris came forward hugged her friend "What's the fun in that"

"I am so nervous"

Cisco gave a pat on his back "Everything will work out fine"

"I hope you don't make me regret this" said Barry as he waved goodbye to them. He was all set to go on his first official blind date

AT JITTERS

Len sipped his coffee wondering where was his best friend. He was suppose to meet Mick and discuss their new project that had to submitted next week. He sighed and watched the strangers come and go through the streetlight outside the coffee shop. 

His pocket vibrated distracting him in his sightseeing "Hello! Mick? Where are you?.....Oh...Is it bad? Do you want me to come?...Okay then I will see you tomorrow.....No don't apologise. It's not a problem. See you"

Since Mick wasn't coming Len decided to call it a night after finishing his coffee. His eyes fell on the main door again. There walked a tall boy who wore a red shirt with black tie and black trousers to go along. He was so attractive, it was insane. The boy's fair complexion matched his dark chocolate colour hair. Len thought he could look at the boy for hours without blinking.

The boy came walking towards him. He saw him pull a chair next to his with a creak and sat smiling down "Hi! S..Sorry I am late" the boy squeaked out and Len's eyebrows rosed up in surprise.

BARRY POV WHEN HE ENTERED JITTERS

Barry stepped inside the coffee shop and scanned the hall. It was less crowed. Some seats were empty and some were occupied by either a couple or gang. His eyes fell on one man who sat alone. Barry's jaw dropped to the floor (figuratively of course). Iris did say he was good looking but she was so wrong. This guy was drop dead handsome. He looked very attractive in his blue silk shirt. He had to be his date. "God bless you Iris" he muttered to himself

Barry took his shaky legs and walked towards the guy. He pulled a chair and sat next to him "Hi! S..Sorry I am late"

Len wanted to ask 'Late for what' but he didn't. There had to be some confusion. Did the boy know him? How?

Barry extended his hand "I am Barry. Nice to meet you"

"Len" he shook his hand and felt a jolt of electricity pass through his body "Ah...do we know.."

"You already got a coffee? Thanks!" Barry took a sip

"That was my coffee"

"Oh..ah..sorry?" Barry smiled sheepishly and Len thought he looked so adorable "Look there's some kinda of mis..."

Barry ignored him and started to rant in his nervous state "You know when Iris said you were good looking I didn't believe her because all guys are good looking in her point of view. But you are really handsome" 

Len smirked "Really?"

Barry blushed crimson as he realised what he just said "Oh my God! I didn't just say that loud"

Len laughed a little "Don't worry. The feeling is mutual"

Barry was red as tomato "Listen before we start our date..." 

"What? Date?" Len's mind short circuited. He would have known if he had a date tonight

"Yes date! Okay blind date" Barry rolled his eyes "Look I am a simple guy with simple needs. I don't do one night stands"

Len jerked his head "One night stand?!?"

"I work at CCPD as CSI for a living. I am the only child in my family. I have two best friends. They are Cisco and Iris"

Len tried again "Listen Barry..."

"I don't want to force you in this. I will understand if you wanna stop now...just tell the word or we could try and see where this goes" Barry stopped panting. He took a deep breath "So what were you saying?

Len blinked at the boy infront of him "Do you even know who am I?"

Barry narrowed his eyes in confusion "Len...my date?"

Just when Len was about to clear this misunderstanding Barry's cell rang. He waited until he attended his call. "Hi Iris!"

"I am so so sorry Barry! Your date got cancelled. That idiot called me and said he caught a flu this evening so he wouldn't be able to come tonight" 

"WHAT?!?" 

"I promise to find you someone soon okay! Sorry again. See you tomorrow" Iris hung up

Barry coudn't believe this. He wished the ground would open and swallow him up. How could he be so stupid. His eyes flicked to the man sitting in front of him "You are not my date?"

Len shook his head

"Oh"

"I tried telling you many times if you would just listen to me" said Len

Barry hid his face in his hands "Did I just blurt out my life story to a stranger?"

Len smirked "I am not a complete stranger. You know my name is Len. And... I work as sales executive in Fortune company. I live with my parents and have a bratty sister Lisa. Got one best friend Mick who also works with me. See now you also know about me"

"I am sorry" Barry said in a small voice. He was utterly disaapointed when he found out Len wasn't his date. 

"Okay then Barry. I shall take my leave. See you tomorrow!" Len said while he got up 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yes tomorrow. Same place same time. Don't be late okay" Len said smiling as he walked out of coffee shop

Barry blinked twice. Did his 'not date guy' ask him out on a real date. He blushed. This was the best failed date ever. He owed a thank you to their friends and a big thankyou to the guy who caught flu at the right time. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Okay? Please do tell and review:-)))


End file.
